When people go out to explore restaurants, pubs, attractions, and recreational venues, they tend to do so in groups. They also tend to report their activity using social network features like posts, photos, and check-ins. After deciding to leave one location, they may want recommendations regarding where to go next. Users desire to obtain a set of recommended destinations on their mobile communication device that not only provide recommendations based on their individual personal preferences but are also based on the personal preferences of other members in their group.